


The Apology

by White_Rainbow



Series: Secrets of the Finalizer [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Hux, Dom in Training Mitaka, Dom/sub, Hand Job, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Kylo, apology kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet takes place after Honest Lieutenant and is based off a prompt from an anon on tumblr: "Okay but imagine kylo mouthing off to hux and mitaka is like oh hell no and he ends up topping kylo later and damn is hux turned on by dominant mitaka who's being so rough with kylo due to his disrespect"<br/>Thank you for the prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apology

Kylo Ren was so close.

Lieutenant Mitaka had been particularly generous tonight doing everything Kylo loved in such a short amount of time. He had even asked General Hux to teach him how to tie Corellian bonds, which now were tied in a perfect series of knots around the Kylo’s body. His arms were pinned at his sides, his thighs bound to his shins and pulled apart, and Kylo reveled in each rope pressing into his flesh.

Mitaka knelt behind him now on Hux’s bed while Hux stroked himself in the plush arm chair in front of the display, watching his favorite officer play with his knight, as he loved to do.

Mitaka’s hand worked Kylo’s cock expertly now, the way Hux had shown him, the way that sent Kylo rocketing to his peak, the edge so very near.  
“Lieutenant,” he gasped, “may I come?”

The sudden absence of Mitaka’s hand from his shaft pulled out a panicked cry from the knight. Instead that soft palm pressed against Kylo’s throat, in his ear that deep, velvety voice whispered. “Not until you apologize to the General.”

Kylo’s eyes went wide. “What?” he panted. Then he remembered.

_Your armies are nothing compared to the might of the knights of Ren. If Snoke spent more time training my knights and less resources on your silly toy soldiers then the Resistance would have been wiped out before it had even started._

It was not so much that he had said the words, Kylo knew, it was more because he had said this in front of Hux and several high ranking officers and about a few hundred Stormtroopers.

Hux never showed what little expressive emotions he had in front of officers, but Kylo felt the sting of his comment within the General. And apparently, the ever empathetic Mitaka picked up on it as well.

“We have a mighty army,” Mitaka said, pulling hard against the long line of red bindings webbed across Ren’s back. He felt the ropes rub enticingly against the base of his cock, offering waves of pleasure without hope of release. “Our stormtroopers have done what the Empire could never accomplished with their petty volunteers and leftover clones. The Separatists could have only dreamed of the pure devotion of our army.” Mitaka grabbed his shaft and gave it a single stroke before releasing it again. Kylo bucked his hips into the empty air and whined. He glared at Hux who was perfectly silent, a subtle smirk pulled at his face and he continued to watch and rub himself indulgently.

“Apologize to the general.” Mitaka’s words felt like a gentle request, yet as his palm and fingers toyed and teased at Kylo’s cock, Kylo felt the very real threat of denying him release. “Your words carry weight with the First Order, my lord,” the Lieutenant said, “you’d do well to watch what you say to my general in front of them.” Mitaka pulled his hand away again. Kylo let out a pitiful whimper at the sudden absence. His mind buzzed with need. His body ached and trembled, so close to coming and helpless to do anything about it.

And in drunken desperation, as Mitaka pressed a single finger against his entrance, applying a soft pressure, he thought, _perhaps I was out of line…perhaps I need to watch what I say._

“I'm…sorry.” Kylo said through gritted teeth.

Mitaka slipped a finger inside Kylo. The knight arched his back and moaned throatily. “Louder, please.” The Lieutenant’s voice was deceptively gentle despite his tortuous actions.

“General,” Kylo cried. “I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” He backed into Mitaka’s finger, he shifted and pulled at his bonds all the while mindlessly babbling an apology over and over. “I’m sorry, please, I’m sorry.”

Hux’s breath quickened audibly at Kylo’s ecstatic apologies. Kylo watched in envy and awe as Hux’s ginger brows knitted, his eyelids hooded as he worked his hand up and down on his cock.

“Forgive me, general,” Kylo pleaded again. His words tipped Hux over the edge, coming with an audible moan.

“Sir,” Mitaka breathed, behind Kylo, clearly also in awe of the sight of his general coming, “Do you accept his apology?”

Hux took his time. After several deep breaths he grabbed a tissue from his desk and cleaned his hands. He sheathed himself and fastened his pants, then slipped on his uniform.

“We have a meeting soon, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, sir.” Mitaka said, starting to rise from the bed.

“No, wait!” Kylo cried, wriggling frantically as he watched Hux near the door. “I’ll wipe their minds!”

Hux paused before hitting the control panel. “All of them?”

Kylo nodded eagerly. “I know who was in the room. I can undo this. Just…” he felt the heat rise in his face, “please…”

Hux studied Kylo for a moment then nodded to Mitaka. “Apology accepted.” and left the room.

The Lieutenant wasted no time, swiftly grabbing Kylo’s hair in one hand and stroked Kylo with quick, firm movements in the other.

“Thank you, my lord,” the Lieutenant purred. “Now, come for me.”


End file.
